The One
by JeGarr
Summary: Uther's thoughts on a certain request from Arthur about a certain serving girl.


_**Title**_: The One

_**Author:**_ JeGarr

_**Info:**_ Drabbly/Fluffy/Angst. Err...? Uther's thoughts of Arthur's request to marry Guinevere. I watched episode 7 from series 1 and this idea struck me. Spoilers, maybe.

**_Soundtrack:_** Everything. Literally.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Merlin or a platinum addition of _The Resistance._

_~The One~  
_

He had watched him fall for many; the Sophia girl and Lady Vivian being the main offenders but he had never seen Arthur like this. It had shocked him really. His son, the Prince of Camelot, to fall for an average looking servant girl who had once attended his ward, he couldn't even remember her name.

Arthur had asked about marriage that night, he barely brought it up; it was something that _unnerved _him. Uther had been surprised; there hadn't been any other noble ladies in Camelot for a while. That's when Arthur had asked the all-important question.

"What would you say if I married someone of a lower standard?"

Uther had questioned him further, eventually coaxing her name and her position out of Arthur. Of course he had said no to his son, how could he not? She was not of noble blood she was a servant of Camelot. In his books, she was _nothing. _Yet the amount of adoration in Arthur's eyes when he said her name _unnerved _Uther, greatly.

Arthur had risen from the table, his food untouched and proceeded out the doors, Uther had called after him but he simply said something along the lines of, "I don't want any arguments," and had disappeared, presumably into his chambers.

Uther being Uther summoned the maid to him, he almost did not recognize her for the little he could remember about her had changed, she was rather beautiful now, but that did not change his mind. He had infiltrated her until she admitted her 'relationship' with his son and he sent her to the dungeons. That's what was expected, was it not?

It wasn't long before Arthur burst into the room again, demanding to know where the Guinevere girl was. Uther started a lecture but Arthur wouldn't hear it and started to yell back at him. Having being fed up, Uther sent his own son to the dungeon and vowed he wouldn't let him out until he apologised and called the relationship with the maid off.

Uther had interrogated his son but Arthur put up a fight, and a damn good one at that. Eventually Uther settled for an easier option.

"Why don't you just use her as a mistress?"

The look on Arthur's face had been, well, priceless. The dungeon went into uproar as Arthur screamed at him for thinking such unjust things and couldn't believe his father was that cold. Soon enough, the guards had restrained Arthur and Uther was taken to Gaius to mend a broken rib that his son had inflicted upon him.

At least two weeks later, he released the both of them, none of them having said sorry. He had known Guinevere as an _obedient maid _and expected her to cave in and declare she wouldn't go near Arthur again, but being around the man in question for the past two years must have rubbed off on her somehow.

Arthur sat down with him at dinner that night, the first time since his own father had sent him to the dungeons.

"I trust you have learnt your lesson,"

"The only thing I have learnt is that when I have children never to send them to the dungeons when they are of twenty two years of age and that-"

"Enough," Uther concluded, "I will not hear of it,"

Opening his mouth, Arthur prepared for rebut but decided against it on the look on his father's face.

At the end of the meal, Arthur stood up to leave, having eaten nothing.

"Aren't you going to apologise?"

"No," Arthur reasoned, "I refuse."

It had been two months since he'd had an actual conversation with his son that didn't involve yelling. It wasn't the best conversation, talking about war with a neighbouring kingdom. At least Arthur had co-operated, but Uther guessed it wasn't for his sake, more for Camelot's.

He watched Arthur that morning as he prepared to leave for the battle. Everything was organised thanks to Arthur and his knights. Uther watched as Merlin prepared his son's horse from his chamber window. Wondering where Arthur was, Uther focused away from the manservant and near the stairs of the castle.

Arthur was there, walking towards his horse, quite alone until Guinevere came running after him. She stopped behind him and he turned around. It looked like she was crying and Uther watched as his son grabbed her elbows and forced her to look at him. Arthur then gave her a swift peck to her forehead and another to her lips and it quite reminded Uther of when he was a young man and in love with Igraine, the only love he had ever had.

So when Arthur returned, with all but two of his knights and many bad wounds, Guinevere had been there. She had literally thrown herself at him and he had appreciated her actions, not caring about many of the citizens of Camelot who had been there to welcome him home. Merlin had ushered them both inside, Arthur wincing slightly at the pain his injuries had caused.

And when Uther had gone into to his son's chambers to find Guinevere there, he had not been at all surprised. They were both laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world as Gwen tried to bandage up his arm, the both of them not noticing the King in the room.

Arthur had spotted him first, his smile disappearing and his face turning sombre, as did Gwen's when her eyes met Uther's.

"My lord," she had murmured, and continued attending to Arthur.

Uther turned to his son, "If you wish to wed, then I give you my blessing,"

Guinevere had stopped in her tracks and Arthur's face lightened up significantly and he smiled at Gwen, taking her hand.

"Well, Guine_vere_," Arthur smiled, "Would you take me up on my offer?"

"Of course I will,"

Arthur had kissed her then, the happiness of them both spreading through out the castle.

"Thank you, father,"

"You do not have to thank me, I denied you of your own right," he took a breath, "Guinevere, I do not know if you can forgive my actions-"

"My lord," she interrupted, "All is forgiven,"

The Prince and the servant girl looked at each other with such admiration and love it felt like Uther was intruding on _their _moment. He smiled lightly; the couple's happiness was almost infectious.

That was when it struck Uther, that she; Guinevere, the serving girl, was _the one.  
_

_

* * *

_

_I quite enjoyed writing this one. I don't really like Uther so I needed to write some angst for him but I couldn't make him that evil. He gives in, like every other good father does._

_Please review. :D  
_


End file.
